Dark Secrets
by KahnShao
Summary: Kirsty has a dark secret that she's trying to discover and when she does find out what will happen? I do not own hellraiser or any of its characters.Rated just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Secrets**

**Kirsty Cotton huddled in the corner of her dingy hotel room with the one light on. She wasn't afraid to turn it off per se, in fact she preferred the darkness. But with the weird dreams she had been having lately the light was the only thing that kept them at bay. Sometimes her dreams were gruesomely weird. Involving her ex-husband Trevor Gooden now dead being torn apart by her hands with others standing on the sidelines ready to offer assistance should the need arise. Normally such dreams would be enough to scare a psychopathic killer into remission, but to her they were comforting. **

**The only thing that bothered her were she could never make out the two figures quite clearly yet. They came clearer and clearer with each dream sequence but not quite enough to make them out. The only thing she knew was that one was male, the other female. Somehow she knew them. At first she thought parents but that was ridiculous. She never knew her birth parents and she had grown up in state homes thus essentially being raised by various states she had resided in. When she wasn't having weird dreams she was trying to avoid the calling of a certain golden box. She shuddered at her first memory of meeting with the box's original owner.**

She was surrounded by 5 unusual looking creatures. The most frightening being a tall male with pale white skin and coal black eyes devoid of any emotion. He had pins sticking all about his head and like his companions he wore black clothing. When he spoke his voice was non threatening and sounded like he was speaking to a young child when he addressed her but none the less demanded attention and obedience. His other companions stood silently by while he spoke to her. She wondered when he went after her if it was a half assed attempt. He never made any real attempts to get her after any encounters after the initial one.

**Kirsty toyed with the attempt of summoning him again but decided against it. She did not need anymore oddball issues in her life right now. Kirsty tried to fight sleep but her eyes were getting heavy. Soon welcoming darkness overcame her and she slept. And she dreamed.**

Walking through the dark musty corridors of the labyrinth was something she was familiar with. Almost comfortable. The blood and rotting pieces of flesh of what was once human lay strewn about on the floor. A soft comforting familiar hum was heard overhead and she looked up to see the gigantic floating deity known as Leviathan above. It shot a black beam at her and she saw nothing disturbing…unusual….weren't humans supposed to be plaqued with unpleasant memories? She looked at the diamond a bit longer then continued on her way. She had somewhere to be. She passed along various holding cells with tortured souls inside them. She paid them no mind. She also passed some cages that held some animals inside. Cats, dogs, and other animals. Residents of the labyrinth that were born here and therefore twisted and aggressive. They glanced at her for a moment then went on their business. 'Pets for sale obviously,' she thought to herself. She rounded a corner and came to Trevor Gooden who was laid out on a slab. Various instruments laid on a table awaiting her.

She touched one sharp evil looking instrument and looked behind her. Two shadowed figures, one male and one female nodded silently and stood at the ready. She nodded in response and made the first cut. Trevor screamed shrilly and she looked back again only to find the figures now gone from their original positons behind her. Shrugging she turned back and continued her cuts again. When trevor had "died" she looked back up and her eyes widened in shock. The figures were in full view now. One male and one female. They were smiling lovingly. The female looked like she wanted to cry. The male looked pleased and proud.

She opened her mouth to ask who they were….

**Kirsty awoke with a groan. Somehow she was in her bed with the covers gently pulled about her. The golden box lay on her nightstand within easy reach. 'what does this mean?' she thought to herself. 'I need some answers and I need them now.' kirsty thought to herself. Little did she know she would find them very soon…**

**Who were the figures Kirsty saw? What did they want with her? Find out soon!**

**Read and Review**


	2. searching for clues

**Searching For Clues**

**Kirsty decided that leaving her apartment was better than staying inside it waiting to find something out. She reasoned that it was better if one went out and searched for required information rather than wait for it to come to you. She read up on weird dreams to find out their meaning…nothing. Tried dreaming about getting revenge about those who have wronged you…nothing again. She even looked into the records of when she was born. All that stated on her birth certificate was that her parents were unknown only that she was named Kirsty.**

**She wasn't sure if Kirsty was her real name. having been raised in state homes that was the name she was given. They said it was from birth so she figured someone just slapped a name down and there you go. There was even some question on the authenticity of her birth certificate. 'If there is questions about my birth certificate's authenticity then who the hell am I?' she thought to herself. Each answer she found only raised more questions. Finally getting hungry she went and grabbed some lunch to take home. At home she ate her lunch and went over what information she had discovered. Even if it was insignificant and minute every piece helps. Soon after she grew tired and went to take a short nap. The early pitter patter of rain eased her journey into sleep. When she awoke she'd go over the information she had again. As she slept another dream came to her. This time she was a little girl of no more than 5.**

_She was running through the corridors of the labyrinth with a large dog hot on her trail. If you could even call it a dog. The dog thing was monstrous and lacked eyes but it could see where she was. Suddenly she felt herself being slammed forward with the dog thing on her back. She rolled over and the thing let her sit up briefly before knocking her back covering her with slobbery kisses. She pat the dog thing on the head and ran back where she came with the dog thing protectively by her side. She went down a familiar passageway and saw two figures one male and one female. They were blurry at first but she glanced up at the male figure and instantly knew this figure was her father. "Daddy…" she stated with a giggle being as the dog thing was now nibbling at her leg playfully. Her father turned to regard the child with a slight smile. He had pins in his head._

**Kirsty awoke with a jerk that was strong enough to knock her from her bed. 'What the fuck?' she thought to herself. Why the hell was Pinhead in her dream? Why the hell did she call him daddy? She found herself reaching to the box but pulled back. 'I might not like the answer. Besides what if he isn't my father….but what if he is?' More questions. And she did not like the answers she found out. By now it was raining outside and she had to use the restroom. She got up and used the toilet and when she went to wash her hands she saw Pinhead's reflection in the mirror. Gasping she turned around almost afraid of what she would see. There was nothing so she turned back and his reflection was still there standing beside her. "I'm dreaming. What kind of dream is this? A dream within a dream or dreaming while you are awake?" she asked to no one in particular. **

"**You are not dreaming child. I will tell you everything if you summon me. I promise you that you will not be harmed. We will just talk." the figure had stated in his soothing voice. Kirsty shook her head to clear it. Summon Pinhead Prince Of Pain Favored Son Of Leviathan, Dark Pope Of Hell? No…that would not be the wisest. Although she knew that he might keep his word it could very well be a trick to grab her. As he once told her during their many encounters he WOULD get her one way or another and she would be home where she belonged. **

**No, she couldn't summon him. Could she? But she needed answers and it seemed this Pinheaded cenobite had them. All she had to do was work the box. Almost as if in a trance she found herself reaching for the box and before she knew it….before she could stop herself she heared the familiar chime signaling that she had solved the lament configuration correctly. Before she knew what was going on there stood 4 familiar faces. Neither of them made any threatening moves towards her. "Child. We meet again…"**

**What is Pinhead going to tell her? And how will she react?**


	3. more riddles

**More Riddles**

**Kirsty stood there before the pinheaded cenobite and his gash. "You said you had answers for me." she inquired cautiously. Pinhead raised a curious eye ever so slightly to this young woman. Whatever fear that dwelled within her in the past was long gone…if it was even there to begin with. "Indeed I do child…but first consider this? What if I told you that what you thought of as your reality was in fact a mere dream….a 'weigh station' if you will." he responded. Kirsty groaned inwardly. "So I'm dead and your waiting to take my soul? How is this not reality…if I cut myself do I not bleed?" she asked mentally cursing herself afterwords. She was beginning to sound just like him. Pinhead hid a substile smirk. "you are not dead child. And even if you were that does not mean you are devoid of feeling pain. Look at Frank. And your insipid husband Trevor. Surely you know where they reside now." Pinhead responded with a hint of amusement in his voice.**

**Kirsty's eyes narrowed. "I have not summoned you here to discuss the fates of my former husband or uncle. I need to know about my parents. You said you had information." she asked. Pinhead smiled slightly. A first as far as Kirsty was concerned. "And I do child but consider this. In your dreams your parents are shrouded in darkness. You find the darkness comforting do you not? It is a place where you find most comforting and there is where your parents reside. Look within yourself Kirsty. You know where this place is and it is merely s stone's throw a way where you currently reside now." Pinhead responded enjoying this woman's confusion. "I do not understand your riddles." "You understand plenty child. You have the answers already. Just not the ones you seek. Search within yourself and you shall find the answers you desire." he responded. And with that he left…leaving the puzzle box behind rather than take it along.**

**Kirsty sat down and tried to think. Parents reside in darkness. You find the darkness comforting. You have been there before and it is merely a stone's throw away from where you now reside. Sighing she reached for the box. She decided to take Pinhead up on his suggestion and look where darkness dwelled. Kirsty had no real friends or family here. Her 'family' was the state and once she reached 18 she was booted out. Her 'money' in which she had came by "mysterious" circumstances. She solved the puzzle box and opened the gateway to that all familiar realm she had been to before. She left the box behind. This was a one way trip. No returning. **

**Kirsty venturd down the dark passageways hearing the familiar hum of that diamond deity known as Leviathan. Leviathan continued its rotations unconcerned with Kirsty's presence. Its black beams passed over her and through her and she felt nothing. 'odd.' she thought but for some reason she was not frightened or bothered by it whatsoever. She continued on her path down a long corridor stopping occasionally to look into some 'rooms' where personal hells were going on. One room celebrated Christmas in a most disturbing way. Another room celebrated Thanksgiving in a frightening way that would unsettle even the most hardened cold hearted killers. Again, she was undisturbed by the events witnessed. Other rooms contained labyrinth versions of common household pets such as cats, dogs, etc.**

**She made her way down and eventually ran into Pinhead himself. He was alone save for his hideous dog by his side. The dog looked at Kirsty and growled low in his throat. A greeting. Whatever tail he had left wagged in excitement or anticipation of a meal. Kirsty was unconcerned about the dog. Pinhead turned and looked at her. "Ahh you've come home child. I assume you are here to seek the answers you desire?" he asked clearly interested. "Yes…I am here to find out my answers. No more boxes." she responded. Pinhead nodded in agreement. Then comeforth child. I will reawaken the repressed memories of your childhood long since forgotten. From there you may make a decision. Kirsty came forward cautiously. If pinhead was using this ploy to capture her there was little she could do about it now. Running would do no good. She figured the dog could outrun her and even if it didn't catch her something else within these dismal walls could and would.**

**She came forward and Pinhead gently placed his hands upon the woman's head. "shall we begin?" he asked.**


	4. the memories

**The memories **

***kirsty's memories will be written in non bold face and itallics**

_The little girl of 5 ran down the corridors, a huge dog like beast on her tail. The dog slammed her forward causing the child to land on her belly. She rolled onto her back to fight off this huge beast only to have the dog's massive jaws close upon her arm in a gentle fashion, then the dog gave her decidedly sloppy kisses. Laughing the girl got to her feet and scratched behind the massive beast's ears. The dog growled in pleasure. Together the dog and girl walked to where two figures were. One was a tall regal looking man with pins in his head. The other one was a beautiful woman with long dark hair and a curvaceous body. _

_The man turned around and gently picked up the girl from the ground explaining to her the many areas of the labyrinth and that sometimes humans sought to summon them and that it was required to go through with the summoning. He handed the girl off to her mother while he continued to explain. He went on to explain that you had to be very careful during a summoning because even if you weren't intending to go through you could easily be pulled through regardless. The young girl tried to listen and understand what was being told to her. But she wanted to go play with the chatter beast. Her mother set her down smiling along with her husband as dog and girl went off._

_She wished she had heared the familiar chime in time to move. Because she was powerless to stop being pulled through. Her canine companion tried to latch on to her clothing and pull her back to safety but even he could not do anything without being pulled through himself. With his young friend now gone…he sat and uttered a long mournful howl of denial as he returned to his master and mistress without his young friend by his side. The young girl was found unconscious by humans and put into protective custody by the authorities. While uncousious she kept muttering the names of her parents. The memories of her being within the labyrinth slowly faded away._


	5. the truth revealed

**The truth revealed**

**Kirsty snapped out of her daze and stared at the Pinheaded cenobite. He stared back patiently. "D-D-Daddy?" she asked not really understanding. The cenobite. The cenobite nodded in agreement. Somehow kirsty had a feeling. Even if she didn't realize it before. She launched herself at the cenobite attaching herself in a fierce embrace. Pinhead not accustomed to hugs as much awkwardly embraced his child. The chatter beast running a giant circle around the two barking at nothing in particular. After a while she asked about her mother. Pinhead saw no harm in telling her being as she would be now residing here within the labyrinth. He told her that her mother was the Princess of Hell. Angelique. A fierce woman with a vicious temper. Not one you want to provoke. He went on to explain that comparing the two Pinhead was the "nicer" of the two.**

**Kirsty swallowed. If her `mother was as violent tempered as her father said she was then was it a good idea to return…was it even a good idea to want to meet her mother? Her memories did not show her mother treating her cruely but what if in fact whe was better off where she was. Even if where she was she had no 'real' family at least she was treated decently. Pinhead sensed confusion and unease in his daughter. "Your mother does not wish ill upon you. She desires nothing more than to see you again." he responded to Kirsty's unease. This did little to ease her fear. However her fear was nore like unsettlement rather than all out fear. If she had been afraid….truly afraid…she would have never opened the box to seek answers. She would have been content to live out her bleak meager life as it was.**

**They walked along in silence down the long corridor, chatter beast by Kirsty's side. Pinhead glanced at the dog. While the beast was his pet the dog was Kirsty's friend. The continued their walk to a large elaborate home where Kirsty had lived until the age of 5. She saw old toys and an old tricycle put off to the side. 'my old toys.' she thought to herself. She walked inside the dwelling with her father taking notice and how old and antiqueish everything was. Really dated. "Your mother loves the old time antiques. This one dates way back to the time period in France where your mother met that imbecile Jaqques and De'Lisle. Two imbeciles that thought they could have it all. You were merely a babe when the encountered her. They made the mistake of touching you and regretted it." PInhead said with a smile. **

**He went on to explain that encounter.**

1517-1600

_Angelique had been summoned. The beautiful woman was rather irritated that she had answered to the summons finding out it was two imbecilic humans. Before meeting them officially (after the smoke cleared) she carefully hid the daughter she had been carrying. Just been born and the woman couldn't even tend to her own child. Irritating. After dealing and "granting" the wishes of these two wastes of flesh then she would tend to the needs of her own child. The fat one called De'lisle was interesting to say the least. His fat pompus body and long overgrown baby fingernail were interesting she had to admit. He seemingly wore makeup which only made his features that more hideous. The corner of his mouth sported a sore either from contracting a sexual disease from one of his many encounters with both men and women or it was a cold sore. His much younger man slave as she considered it was rather handsome indeed. And had she not been married she would most definitely be interested. _

_He hung back wisely not to sure if he should interfere or not. The fat man spoke up at once sensing his companion's fear and uncertainty. "Fear not Jaqques. He who summons the magic..commands the magic." he told his handsome man slave. Jaqques began to slowly agree and understand. While studying her the fatman heard a low cry and discovered a small babe hidden. He made his first mistake. He grabbed the babe who squalled in protest at being mishandled. Angelique struggled to keep her emotions in check. If they discovered it was her child then they would use that as leverage to hold sway over her. De'Lisle had no clue the small babe was Angelique's offspring and therefore assumed it was to be a sacrifice. He handed the small babe over to the demonic woman as per instructions…this allowed the woman to break free of the circle. She cradled the infant close to her and smiled wickedly at the two men._

_After agreeing and fulfilling the sick requests of the summoners she slaughtered the both of them in the most gruesome fashion. As De'Lisle died she warned him of the dangers of harming or touching a woman's babe uninvited. The fat man tried to back away but h is torn open stomach and spilled intestines prevented him from getting too far. She was irritated that he had laid hands on the babe. HER babe. His screams of agony lasted several hours. Jaqques being younger. His screams lasted a month at least._

**After being told the tale Kirsty started to relax. Angelique was obviously fiercely protective and was protecting her daughter back then. The two ventured into the main den area where Pinhead instructed Kirsty to stop and wait for a bit. She peered inside the room where she saw Angelique. Her back was two her and pinhead approached her from behind.**

"**Princess…someone is here finally home. Someone whom we havn't seen since she was 5. The woman turned around slowly….**


	6. home for good

**Home For Good**

**Angelique turned slowly around. When she had seen what her consort Xipe (Pinhead) was speaking of she was in a state of shock. All these years and she still recognized her own daughter. For a moment neither woman did anything. Then Kirsty slowly and ever so cautiously approached the woman that was her mother. Pinhead stood off to the side at the ready in case something went wrong. He didn't think Angelique would attack her own child but Angelique was highly tempermental and ****NO ONE ****approached the princess without her consent. Even Pinhead was careful on how he approached her at times. Kirsty came within arms reach of the princess. Close enough to hug or lash out if one so desired. Then Angelique did something Pinhead did not expect; she hugged Kirsty tightly fighting back the tears. At first she had her doubts that this strange woman was her daughter at all.**

**But once the woman approached her she realized who it really was. After a moment Angelique relinquished her hold on her daughter and the two went into the main hall. Pinhead went to follow but a quick glare from Angelique made him re think his choice. There was no way he was going to go anywhere near Kirsty. He turned around and went to inform Trevor Gooden that a new face would be conducting his session this time. And that he knew this woman **_**very, very **_**well. Trevor went to ask who it was. "Is it that crazy woman of yours? Still grieving the loss of her kid huh? Poor parenting in my opinion." Trevor snarled. He long since stopped caring.**

**Pinhead merely smiled. He knew that before mother and daughter were reunited it was a very bad idea to bring up the loss of her child in front of Angelique. He knew that if Angelique showed herself suddenly the Big Bad Trevor would be reduced to a quivering pile of human emotion begging to be let go. Pinhead smiled. "No, its not Angelique. Allow me to show her to you gentleman." Pinhead offered. He called a familiar name. "Kirsty, he is ready for you if you so desire to work upon him." Kirsty came out smiling…her mother came out with her. Trevor stared. "Kirsty? Who the hell…why is she with you?" he asked. Kirsty's eyes still smiling but her voice held contempt. "Her? Angelique? Oh, she 's my mother. And Pinhead is my father. We just had a little family reunion. Sorry im late honey…I would have gotten to you sooner but well….you know…"**

**Kirsty smiled as she chose a vicious looking rusty blade. She made an incision along the legnth of Trevor's penis up to the head. Now this wasn't a deep cut…just enough to spread it apart ever so slightly. Trevor howled in pain. Then Kirsty took finely ground glass and sprinkled some of it into the incision making sure it was well ground in. The screams issuing forth from the bound man made all 3 of them wonder if Trevor in fact was a woman. Next she went for Trevor's balls. She cut the skin around the sack exposing the ball like thing inside. Once that was exposed she put some of the glass into his sack and ground it in. Kirsty smiled at his pain. She turned to her mother.**

"**Mother, they say another weak part is the archille's tendon on the ankle. Would you like to help me?" Angelique smiled. "Yes, my daughter I would. And it is a weak part that causes so much pain. We might as well remove it." she staid as she made a slow cut with a dull rusty blade. Trevor screamed even louder writhing on the table trying to free himself from these two maniacal women. With both his archilles tendons exposed then came putting small pieces of white hot coals inside and suturing the wound. Between the burning pain, his penal pain he howled out his agony. Then the two women made a vicious cut in his belly exposing his innards. They called forth the Chatterbeast. Now it was playtime. **

**The family left and the dog leapt upon Trevor's chest. It growled a warning to him and went to chew his intestines. Even pulling some when they were stuck. After a while Trevor was "healed" and returned to his cell to await another session which could happen at any time. The only mercy the vicious family had was that he was allowed to fully heal before the next session. They wanted him fresh and pliable. And for this to happen he had to be fed regularly and allowed for his wounds to heal completely. Angelique seemed to hold some sort of deep hatred for him after meeting him a few times. That hate still remained but Kirsty's was downright animalistic. He had never seen so much hate pour form anyone in his life.**

Trevor lay on the table waiting his session and torturer. Sure enough that bitch Angelique was going to administer it. She sneered at him as she conducted the session relishing his cries and sobs of pain. She even went as far as to insult his mother and rest of his family. The last insult was to his sister. This set him off. "Hey Angelique, you know what? At least my sister was a decent parent. She NEVER lost her child? Say how's yours doing? Oh yeah I forgot…YOU LOST IT! BECAUSE YOU FUCKING SUCK AT PARENTING! THAT WHATEVER THE FUCK IT IS THAT HAD THE MISFORTUNE OF HAVING YOU AS ITS MOTHER IS DEAD ISN'T IT? WHAAAAT….YOU GONNA CRY NOW? GO ON AND CRY YA LITTLE BITCH AND KNOW THAT YOUR KID IS LOST BECAUSE OF YOU!" Trevor snarled in his pain. The rest of it was a blur because it took him damn nearly a year to heal completely. Never had he seen such emotional rage come from a woman.

**So now he knew why the hatered. Who knew his former wife was the daughter of Angelique and Xipe Totec. Shortly afterwords someone or something came to gather him and put him back inside his holding cell to heal so yet another session could resume. **

**Meanwhile**

**Kirsty lay in her old room on her bed nearly asleep. Angelique was sitting on the side of the bed gently rubbing her daughter's back as she had done in the past. Pinhead cautiously came in. "Let the child sleep princess…its been a big day for her." he said softly so as not to awaken the sleeping woman. Angelique turned to look at her husband. "Yes I know. Its just I do not want to loose her again. And after what that fucking bastard did to her while she was married to him…" she snarled trying to keep her voice down. Pinhead nodded in agreement. "we will not loose her princess. She's home now. And home is where she will stay." he added. He left the two women alone for a moment more heading to the main foyer. He began thinking. Hell's time went differently than a human time on earth. This meant that Kirsty was still technically a child. **

**Changing her back into a child though…he knew Angelique would love it. Being able to raise the girl as they should. But what would Kirsty want? Would she want to relive her childhood again? If she did he was certain Angelique would NOT want to let her out of her sight even for a moment. Hell as far as he knew the woman was still in her daughter's room. **

**A while later Angelique came out with a pleased smile upon her face. "our daughter has come home Xipe." she smiled before embracing her husband. Pinhead hugged his wife as well. Angelique got ready for bed for in the morning she was going to meet those insipid bastards De'Lisle and Jaqques once again on a business matter. **

**Next chapter: Angelique goes to meet those two bastards and Kirsty comes in tow. But before the meeting should I have Kirsty come to them as a little girl of 5 or as her "grown" self? And should I have one or both of them try something with Kirsty?**


End file.
